1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed for a baby and, more particularly, to a baby rocking bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby bed comprises an enclosure, and a bed part mounted in the enclosure for placing a baby. However, the conventional baby bed has a fixed structure and cannot be folded so that the conventional baby bed is not moved easily, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when needing to transport the conventional baby bed. In addition, the bed part of the conventional baby bed is disposed at a horizontal state and cannot be disposed at an inclined state so that the user cannot feed the baby easily and conveniently. Thus, the user has to hold the baby for feeding the baby and to take the baby into the enclosure after feeding so that the baby is easily disturbed by movement. Further, the conventional baby bed does not have a rocking function.